


Problems of a little raven

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, baby birds, mentions of Tibarn, set before the events of por
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nealuchi diverted the attention from the book he was reading and he looked to the open window; standing on the balcony, there was Naesala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems of a little raven

Nealuchi diverted the attention from the book he was reading and he looked to the open window; standing on the balcony, there was Naesala, a much younger self of the actual Raven king. He was looking at the old crow, he had an angry expression on his face, his eyes were full of tears and his face red, his fist were trembling, rigid on his sides.

Nealuchi sighed; Naesala had had a fight with his friends, again.

\- What is it, nestling? - he asked, closing his book. He had already understood that it was going to be a long talk and he wouldn’t have any occasion to resume his reading anytime soon.

\- Tibarn is stupid-, the young raven said, walking towards Nealuchi’s bed and sitting on it, like he always did when he needed comfort.

\- And don’t call me nestling-, he added without even realizing it.

 

He didn’t actually hate that nickname -it made him feel special- but he was a grown raven by now, at least in his mind. He couldn’t let Nealuchi call him in that way anymore, especially in front of his friends, so he had started to scold him every time he heard it, and it had become a habit even if, of course, it wasn’t really working.

 

\- Now dear. Why would you say such things? - the old raven gently asked.

\- He… he said that I am a dirty evil crow and that even Reyson won’t play with me anymore…- Naesala answered, then he massaged his left cheek, redder than the other one, - … and he punched me-, he added.

\- Let me see…- Nealuchi said, getting closer to him in order to check his injury. It wasn’t bad, but he knew that what was hurting was not his face, but his pride.

He always acted so cool and clever but as soon as someone scolded him or hit him he had to fight with all his strength to not cry, and things were ever worse if it happened in front of someone. He didn’t want to appear weak, but sometimes he was such a crybaby.

Nealuchi sat beside him, and he said sweetly:

\- I’m sure he didn’t really mean it. But what have you done to make him so angry?-

\- Nothing, this time!-, Naesala snapped, - Tibarn had lost his headband and he’s convinced that I’ve stolen it-.

\- It isn’t my fault, he’s stupid and loses his things-, he added, looking very upset.

However Nealuchi haven’t completely bought it.

\- Are you sure you have nothing to do with it? - he asked.

\- I have already stolen it once, I’m not an idiot that stoles it twice!-, Naesala answered, angry that someone had insulted his intelligence.

\- Fine, fine, I believe you-, the other said, amused by his reaction, ruffling his blue hair.

\- Don’t worry-, he added; - when he’ll find his headband, he will understand that he was wrong-.

The young raven snorted:

\- I won’t forgive him, this time-, he stated, like all the other times he and Tibarn had argued: they always said that they weren’t going to be friends anymore and the next day they were already playing together, forgetful of their previous vows.

\- Anyway-, he added to change the subject, - what were you reading?-

\- Nothing special, just some old stories-, Nealuchi answered.

\- Are they old like you? - Naesala asked, showing an unexpected interest.

\- Oh, not at all. They’re even older-, the elderly raven said, laughing heartily at the other’s surprise. It was time for his nestling to learn that there were things much older than him in the world.

\- Do you want me to read them aloud?-, he gently asked.

Naesala snorted and he answered:

\- If you must-, however it was very clear that he was eager to hear them, in fact he quickly sat on Nealuchi’s lap, waiting for him to start.

\- All right, your majesty-, the old raven joked before opening the book again and starting to read.

 

Some time had passed and Nealuchi was still reading and Naesala was still listening.

They looked like a father with his son, or at least a grandfather with his grandson, and even if they weren’t, they shared a similar bond: Naesala’s mother was dead and his father showed up very rarely, so the little raven had spent more time with the older one; he was the nearest thing to a father figure to him.

They were having a very good time, until they heard a distant voice which was becoming clearer and clearer.

\- Naesala! I found the headband. It wasn’t you, I’m sorry!-.

It was Tibarn and he had finally found what he had lost. As soon as Naesala heard that he jumped on his feet and he walked towards the window.

\- Sorry Nealuchi, but I have to go. Thanks for the reading-, he waved.

\- Weren’t  you going to forgive him, this time?-, Nealuchi asked amused.

\- Well… if he begs me hard enough… - the young raven justified himself.

\- Do you want to be begged? - the older one said, surprised.

\- …Of course. Bye! - Naesala quickly answered, and it was obvious that he didn’t want to talk about that any longer.

As he jumped off the window, flying towards Tibarn, Nealuchi shook his head, smiling.

Even if he knew that it was impossible, he wished that his nestling would stay like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Nealuchi and Naesala's relationship, but unfortunately there isn't much content about it.  
> You can check my fanfiction on feeldespair.tumblr.com too.


End file.
